


The Perks of Owning an Invisibility Cloak

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Remus/Sirius, Remus/Sirius/James. James discovers a stimulating new use for his invisibility cloak. Written for hp_valensmut on lj.





	The Perks of Owning an Invisibility Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

James didn't mean to watch. Not the first couple of times, at least. The first time had been an accident. Quidditch practice had been a dismal failure. Lily was sitting in the stands in a bloody ponytail, of all things, and he dropped the Quaffle four times. Four. Absolutely unacceptable for Team Captain. It was completely unfair of her to make him so nervous. When it was all over he was in no fit mood to talk to anyone, so after a shower he donned his invisibility cloak and skulked back to Gryffindor Tower alone.

And he certainly hadn't intended to fall asleep on his bed still wearing the cloak. With the curtains open. He was awoken later when Remus came into the dorm from his shower. James was still a bit sleep-addled, so by the time he'd gotten his wits about him he found himself with no choice but to stay put and wait for Remus to leave the room. Problem solved. Remus, however, was not leaving the room. He wasn't even getting dressed. Instead, he looked around and cast a quick privacy charm. He let out a heavy sigh and turned his searching gaze to the room, his eyes finally resting on Sirius's bed, directly across from the foot of his own and removed the second towel he always wore around his shoulders.

For some reason he couldn't pull his eyes away from Remus's form. Perhaps it was because he simply never let anyone see him like this– he was impossibly modest. He was all pale milky skin, with a smattering of light freckles across the tops of his shoulders. Scars criss-crossed his arms and torso, but somehow managed not to be ugly. He had dark pink nipples that looked to James as though invisible fingers were lightly pinching them. He was simultaneously sinewy yet soft looking. Remus undid the towel around his hips, letting it fall to the sides.

_Well, fuck._

James had what he felt to be a perfectly normal curiosity to see Remus's cock.

_A little on the small side, actually._

It was completely hidden within its foreskin, resting on balls that looked to be roughly the size of medium chicken eggs. His was certainly bigger.

Despite the unusual opportunity he was presented with to examine another bloke's bits, nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

Remus sat on the edge of his bed and began to take himself in hand.

_Bloody fucking hell!_

James watched, transfixed as Remus's cock swelled and lengthened in his hand.

_Not so small after all._

Remus licked his hand and continued to stroke, pulling the foreskin back and forth over the head as fluid began to leak from the tip. James found himself inexplicably aroused and moved his hand ever so slowly inside his trousers. He began to wank in time to the rhythm Remus set, turned on well enough by the whole situation. Then Remus began to talk.

"God, Sirius," he began to moan.

...

Surely he'd misheard?

_Sirius?!_

"Want your mouth on me ...want you to suck it ...want to feel you fuck me so hard ...can't stand ...fuck my arse ...Sirius!"

Remus came all over his hand, and licked it off of one of his fingers, panting heavily.

James, aroused beyond belief in spite of, or possibly because of his shock, came hard at the sight, biting his hand to keep quiet.

~♥~♥~♥~

The second time he really had been looking to get away. It was Saturday afternoon, the day after one of Sirius's disastrous little dates. Remus had been in a snit all day, and Sirius was uncharacteristically quiet. James was glad to get away from them. After a half hour his peace was shattered.

He woke to the sound of Remus charging into the room and throwing open his trunk. He saw Sirius enter quickly behind him and perform locking and silencing charms.

"Remus, tell me what I've done to make you so angry with me," he pleaded.

The look on Sirius's face, so earnest and intense, made James decide to stay put. There was no way he could interrupt something like this.

Remus was mindlessly sorting and tidying his belongings. "I've already told you," he replied in clipped tones. "I'm not angry with you. I just want to be left alone for a little while."

"No," he said softly. His voice took on a quality that James had never heard before. "I want you to tell me what's wrong." He crossed the room to stand behind Remus, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's more, I think you want to tell me too."

Remus flinched. "Don't touch me," came his strangled reply. "I can't stand it when you touch me." He sounded to James like he was desperately trying to keep his voice steady.  
James was certain this was not the case, but a knot formed in his stomach, nonetheless. Sirius returned his hand to Remus's shoulder.

"But I like to touch you. Remus..."

Remus's breath hitched. "What was that?" He turned around to look at Sirius. James saw that his eyes held confusion, exasperation, and was that a little hope?

Sirius's eyes smoldered, and his voice was rich and low. "You heard me."

"You like... you... oh!"

James watched as Sirius closed the distance between their lips. Their kiss was tentative and soft, just a little awkward, and entirely breathtaking. James felt the knot in his stomach unravel, and something warm bloomed in his chest. _It's their first_ , he realized, startled. His shame gave way to gratitude for being able to witness something so perfect. He thought fleetingly of Lily, and wondered if it would be like that when he finally got to kiss her.

Sirius pulled back and pressed his forehead to Remus's, clasping the other boy's hands in his.

"Now you know my little secret. Can you keep it?" he whispered.

"I should say so. I don't think that we should tell anyone about this. It's bad enough being a werewolf, let alone-"

"I know."

James felt another brief pang of guilt.

"What about all those girls. Sirius?"

"I didn't think you would ever agree for us to be ...like this," he replied softly.

Remus pulled back and fixed him with a serious stare.

"I would. I _most definitely would_."

This time he kissed Sirius, pressing closer. Sirius's arms encircled him as he backed him up against the bedpost. He began frotting against Remus, their kisses punctuated by breathy gasps and moans.

James felt all the blood in his body rush south. Things were certainly taking an interesting turn.

"I've waited too long to touch you like this. Merlin! Can I?"

"God yes, you bloody daft puppy!" Remus laughed.

Sirius snaked his hands beneath the other boy's pullover, lifting it off and tossing it on the floor.

"Where do you reckon James is?"

"Probably off stalking Lily," replied Sirius distractedly, who was fully engaged in removing Remus's shirt.

_Ha bloody ha! Wanker._

Remus was now naked from the waist up, and Sirius gasped. Remus's expression darkened and he made to take back his shirt saying, "I'm sorry, I-"

Sirius stopped his arm.

"Merlin, no!" he exclaimed softly. "You're bloody gorgeous!"

Remus visibly relaxed and Sirius began unbuckling his belt with his hands, while his mouth was busy nibbling on his neck. Remus shivered and let out a soft moan.

"Sirius, what are you planning to do?" he whispered.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he laughed.

"No, no, tell me. I want to hear you say it," he breathed back.

Sirius growled and kissed him fiercely. From where James was sitting he looked to be devouring his mouth.

"Merlin, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

"Tell me, Sirius."

He pushed down Remus's trousers and boxers, and James was presented once again with the sight of that creamy, scarred skin.

"God, you're so beautiful," he began. "I've thought about this so much, rubbed myself raw thinking about it." He started to kiss his way down Remus's chest, taking his cock in his hand and stroking it. "I want to lick you, taste every part of you." Remus shuddered.

"Go on," he demanded.

Sirius's voice shook with excitement. "I'm going to suck you, taste you dripping on my tongue. You'll come in my mouth and I'll swallow it all."

"Oh fuck!" whined Remus.  
"Then I'm going to come all over you, on your face and your belly. Everywhere I fucking can. Gonna fucking mark you."

"God...Sirius...suck... _suck it...please_ ," he babbled incoherently.

Though the scene was nowhere near over, James came in his pants.

~♥~♥~♥~

The next morning reality came crashing in on James. He had watched his best friends have sex. He watched them in a moment of incredible intimacy. He'd violated their trust on some basic level. He'd watched Sirius suck Remus's cock 'til he screamed.

He wanted more.

He could barely face them at breakfast. As Sirius sat next to him in his usual spot, jabbering on about ideas for their next prank, all James could think about was what he'd seen. If he didn't start acting normal the two of them would surely notice.

"What say you, James?" asked Sirius just before stuffing another piece of toast into his mouth. "Reemush heah fiks suh gooh iyeah."

"Sirius, don't do that, it's disgusting," Remus admonished, smiling. He didn't _normally_ smile when he admonished! Everything suddenly seemed to be changing.

"You two are getting on again, eh?" James couldn't help but ask.

A faint flush rose in Remus's cheeks, and Sirius choked a little before swallowing the rest of his toast.

"Yes, yes, there was nothing wrong in the first place. I just had a headache yesterday, that's all," Remus answered.

"That's right," Sirius nodded. "I've convinced him to take Pomfrey up on the headache potion she keeps offering him. The minx. Anything to get on your good side, eh Remus?" And he winked.

James felt sad somehow. Private jokes, sex…soon they wouldn't need him for anything at all.

"Ouch! What the buggering fuck was that for, Padfoot?" cried Peter.

"What?" asked James.

"Sirius just bloody well kicked my leg under the table!"

"So sorry, Peter, it seems my aim is off. I meant to kick your nuts, you see," Sirius replied glibly.  
 _Footsie under the table._

James had never felt left out before, but there was a first time for everything, he supposed.

"Well, aren't you just a... fuck. I'm off," said Peter as he stalked ahead of the others to class.

"I could give a _rat's arse_ , Wormtail."

Remus groaned.

"Oh, lay off him, Sirius," James grumbled.

Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed another piece of toast. "Pfft."

~♥~♥~♥~

The next few weeks passed in a bit of a blur for James. Try as he might, he just couldn't help himself. He was getting to know their routine and following them around in an effort to catch them fucking. He was sick. He needed to be stopped. He was a pervert. He was having the _best bloody wanks!_

He noticed that Sirius started showering later, and realized that meant that he and Remus must be in there together. He started staking out the shower in his cloak, and was rewarded by witnessing several astonishing blow jobs, a couple involving fingers! James had never considered trying such a thing before, but after seeing Sirius writhe and gasp to the rhythm of Remus's fingers, well, he was more than happy to try it when he wanked on his own.

He saw them frot in their clothes behind the broomshed several times. They'd each wrap a hand around their cocks with a lubrication charm, their fingers laced together. Somehow this act was the one that he looked forward to most of all because of the way they never really stopped kissing the entire time.

He saw Remus get fucked in the arse once. Sadly, he missed all but the main event because he'd gone and fallen asleep and only woke because of the grunting.

He wanted more.

~♥~♥~♥~

His main focus was on catching them together in the prefects' bath. He knew that they'd been there together. They problem was that he wasn't a prefect, and getting in before they arrived would take some research. Nothing he couldn't handle, of course. A marauder was made for that sort of thing.

He went with the most obvious solution. He stalked Richards, the 5th year prefect, over the weekend until he went to take a bath, then followed him in his cloak to the fifth floor and stayed to listen to the password. Now he knew where to go and how to get in, he only needed the when. His opportunity came the following weekend. It was less than a week until everyone left for Christmas, so they were obviously looking for an opportunity to have some uninterrupted time alone before James and Sirius left.

James overheard Remus mutter something about having a bath when they thought no one was paying any attention. As soon as they both pretended to turn in, James ran out of the portrait hole, threw on his cloak and raced to the prefects' bath. He went to one of the stone benches by the wall and opened his fly in anticipation.

After barely 5 minutes Remus and Sirius arrived.

They locked the door, and Sirius began shucking off all his clothing as quickly as possible. Remus, on the other hand, was taking his time, watching Sirius intently. James had to admit, Sirius was quite impressive to look at. His muscles were defined but not bulky. Lean, really. And graceful. His skin was pale in a different from Remus's. More of a swarthy paleness, with dark hair fanning out on his chest, trailing down his stomach to a thatch of dark curls where his cock bobbed, already half hard. It was quite a nice cock, really.

_I'm still bigger, though_ , he preened inwardly.

"Hurry up, I want to kiss it," demanded Sirius impatiently. Remus continued to undress painstakingly slowly. His voice when he spoke was rough and low.

"I love it when you kiss it. And when you-" he broke off, looking down.

Sirius's face lit up like it was Christmas. "When I what, Remus?" he purred, crossing over to help him undress. "When I _what?_ "

"You bloody well know what." Remus muttered irritably. "I don't have to say it."  
"But Remus," Sirius replied, unbuckling Remus's belt, "You love it so much when _I_ say it. What if I'd like to hear you tell me? Tell me and I'll do it," he whispered.

Remus blushed and nodded, leaning into Sirius's assault on his neck.

"I love it when you kiss it and suck on my balls."

James was in heaven.

"I love it when you lick me _there_ ," he gasped as Sirius bit down on his nipple.

"I love it when I lick you there, too," he growled.

_Lick him where, exactly?_ James was slightly confused.

"Sirius, tell me what to do." Remus, now completely naked, sighed as the other boy licked and nibbled his way down his stomach.

"Follow me." He led Remus to the tub and started the taps. He chose the tap with clear fragrant water that smelled of bergamot.

He sat Remus at the edge of the tub and engulfed his cock with his mouth. James stifled the urge to moan aloud as he always did when he saw this happen. He imagined what it would be like to have a mouth wrapped around his cock, hot and wet, with his fingers tangled in someone's hair.

"Love when you suck me. Love your mouth," Remus babbled. Sirius raised his head.

"Turn around and bend over the edge. I want to taste you."

At that point James didn't need to worry about making any noise, because he was frozen with shock. He also couldn't feel his extremities because all of his blood was now exclusively in his groin.

_There?!_

Sirius parted Remus's cheeks with his hands, and his tongue moved in broad strokes across his hole. Judging by the gasps he was hearing, James decided that it must feel pretty fucking brilliant.

Remus quickly became a gibbering mess. "Fuck me, Sirius."

Sirius whispered a spell and kneeled behind him. James was well and truly turned on by now. He was actually afraid to touch himself for fear he'd come too soon.

Sirius slowly eased himself inside and began a tortuously slow thrust.

"I wish I could watch myself fuck you,"

_...thrust_

"so I could see everything,"

_...thrust_

"watch your face, watch you sweat under me,"

_...thrust_

"see you from every angle,"

_...thrust_

"or watch someone else fuck you,"

_...thrust_

"Fuck, Sirius!"

_...thrust_

"You like that?" he grunted,

_...thrust_

"me watching while someone else fucks you?"

_...thrust_

"watching James fuck you?"

_...thrust_

"Fuck yes, Sirius, harder!"

James's mouth went dry. _Merlin!_ He shuddered as he came all over his fingers, still clasped tightly around his cock.

When his head cleared the two boys were both back in the tub, Remus encircling Sirius from behind. He ran his wet lips back and forth over Sirius's shoulder in an almost hypnotic fashion before leaning forward to press them against Sirius's earlobe.

"I love hearing you describe everything to me."

He pulled Sirius back further into his arms. "It's so bloody hot, you've no idea," he whispered.

"Yes, although..."

"What?"

"Well, the real thing would be pretty hot as well," Sirius ventured.

"..."

"Don't you think so?"

Remus was silent for a moment, and seemed to be pondering the question seriously. "I suppose it would, yes."

James's pulse quickened. Could they really be considering...?

"Of course," Remus continued, "I'd have to be pretty well sloshed first. Can you imagine?" He began to laugh.

"I suppose you would. So would James. He's straight as an arrow, have to be completely drunk."

"True," Remus laughed. "Although... have you noticed the way he looks at us sometimes? There are moments when I'd almost swear he knows."

James felt the blood rush from his face.

"No," Sirius replied. "If he knew, I'd know it. But he has been acting strangely lately."

James relaxed a bit as he listened to them talk and finish their bath, and continued to watch as they helped each other dry off.

"Dry my hair?" Sirius asked. "You're better at it than I am. I make it frizzy."

"Of course, we can't have that. Sirius Black does not have frizzy hair  
," replied Remus.

The scene was charmingly domestic, and at times like this more than any others, James felt the most like a voyeur. He wanted to be a part of it. Even if just once.

He knew then what he was going to do.

~♥~♥~♥~

He'd made some preparations already. Sneaking into Hogsmeade that night for a few bottles of firewhisky was the easy part. How to convince his parents to let the two of them stay at Hogwarts for Christmas was the real problem. Serendipity arrived in the form of an owl from his parents a couple of days later telling him that they were so very sorry, but they had to visit his detested Aunt Wilhelmina in Wales, and would he and Sirius prefer to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays?

James knew the answer to this one. Of course, Sirius tried to contain his obvious joy at the news, but since James had similar reasons for being pleased, he too feigned disappointment before enthusiastically making plans for Christmas with Remus at Hogwarts.

"You know what would be better than that, even?" asked James. "I snuck into Hogsmeade the other night and got some firewhisky. We should get thoroughly smashed."

He eyed Sirius carefully, awaiting his response. Sirius cocked an eyebrow and considered him thoughtfully for a moment.

"I must say, James, I'm impressed. How did you get it?"

"I flirted with Rosmerta," he mumbled.  
Sirius whooped. "Haha! Right little Casanova, you are! Very well, we'll get gloriously sloshed! Brilliant! I'll just go find Remus and tell him."

James watched him run up to the dormitory and resisted the urge to follow.

~♥~♥~♥~

"Well, James, my boy, this is truly vile stuff."

Sirius reclined against the footstool Remus was resting his legs on. Remus lounged in the chair with a happy grin on his face as James sat across from them on the floor. After several shots a piece they were all well relaxed, and tongues were beginning to loosen. James poured out another into each glass.

It was time.

"So," began James. "How about a little game?"

"What kind of game?" asked Sirius.

"Truth," he replied.

Remus perked up, surprised, and fixed James with an interested stare. Sirius looked up at Remus and then back to James.

"Well, I suppose..."

"Well, we're best mates, right? We have nothing to hide from each other, do we?" He let his calculated gaze fall on Sirius, who flushed and shook his head.

"'Course not, do we? Remus?"

He looked to Remus and seemed to be seeking approval for something. Remus looked back and nodded with a small smile.

_Score one for James._

"Well then, who will go first?" asked Remus, placing a hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"I will," said James quickly.

_Now or never._

He paused, eyeing them both carefully. They both seemed to hold their breath.

"Remus, describe, if you would, the nature of your relationship with Sirius."

Sirius's gaped, his eyes widened to the size of saucers. Remus, however, didn't miss a beat.

"We're fucking," he explained, his eyes never leaving James. "And, correct me if I'm wrong, Sirius, we're in love. At least, I am."

Sirius was flabbergasted, but he quickly recovered, giving Remus a dopey grin. He then fixed James with a defiant stare as he took Remus's hand in his own. "No, you're right." His eyes blazed, daring James to say something.

James shook his head lightly and smirked at them. His palms were sweating, and his pulse was racing. He took a deep breath and continued his attack.

"No. That's not what I asked. I said _describe_ it to me."

Sirius looked confused, his eyes flitting back and forth between the other two. Remus, on the other hand... James watched comprehension make its way across his face.

James gulped down the last of his drink and quickly poured another.

"Describe it to me. W-what... what you two do. T-together," he stammered. His nervousness was quickly getting the upper hand.

"Are you-" Sirius broke off. "Are you asking-"

"He wants us to tell him about how we fuck, Sirius," Remus said smoothly.

"Er, yeah, tha's'right," James nodded, blushing, splashing whisky over his hand.

"You want to hear about how Sirius takes my clothes off slowly, kissing and biting his way down my body?"

James shivered. Sirius's eyes were clouded with admiration and lust as he watched Remus speak.

"Or how he nuzzles at me before licking my balls, teasing me with his moist breath above my cock until I can't feel anything else? How he sucks at me slowly, taking my cock into his hot, wet mouth as far as he can until my come is dribbling down the sides of his mouth?"

James was harder than he'd ever been in his entire short life, and he made no attempt to hide it. He glanced at Sirius to find him much the same. Sirius looked like he was ready to devour Remus at any moment. And holy hell, he just kept going!

"Perhaps you'd like to hear how Sirius comes all over my belly, or how he fucks me so hard sometimes I need a healing charm?" Remus's voice was low and seductive as he described these things, and to hear him speak that way for him was indescribable. James's breath was erratic and his eyelids fluttered.

"Or maybe he'd like to see it for himself, Remus."

Sirius pulled Remus down to the floor and straddled him across his lap. Remus grinned at James and pulled Sirius into a kiss. He watched them nibble and suck on each others lips, tasting, savoring the kiss. He watched it deepen until their mouths were practically glued together. He listened to their little sighs and moans amid the sound of their breaths coming deep and shaky from their noses. [sounds weird].

James palmed himself through his trousers. Seeing them like this was so different, so very different to watching them unaware. They were doing this for _him_ , inviting him to watch them. Now if only...

"Do it, Remus," Sirius breathed into his neck.

"Only if you're certain," he breathed back. Sirius nodded and Remus reached a hand across to James. "You can join us ...if you want to," he whispered.

"Just this once?" he clarified. Remus nodded. James's heart pounded in his chest. He could taste the tang of desire on his tongue  
as he lifted his hand to reach back.

Remus's fingers were warm, his palms moist as he pulled James toward them.

"Kiss him, Sirius," he commanded. James felt a knot form in his throat.

"Kiss Sirius..." he faltered. Amazingly enough, that scenario had never occurred to him in his imaginings. He'd always pictured kissing Remus, somehow. _What will it feel like, I wonder?_

Remus moved around behind him and began rubbing his shoulders through his t-shirt, pressing kisses behind his ear. James began to relax, thoroughly enjoying the shivery feeling he got from Remus's feather-soft kisses. As he leaned back into the touch, Sirius reached up and began to remove his glasses, his fingertips lightly brushing against James's cheekbones. Sirius set them aside and began to massage the sides of James's scalp with strong fingers before he leaned in. His breath was spicy from the firewhisky, and with the first tentative touch of his lips, James melted. He opened his mouth slightly, letting Sirius's tongue slide in to stroke his own. It was wet, it was warm, and it was fantastic. No wonder they spent so much time doing this!

As the kiss deepened, he felt Remus begin to lift his t-shirt up and help slide his arms out of the sleeves. Sirius broke off to toss it to the side, then returned to kissing James. When Remus pressed back against him his shirt was gone as well. The feeling of his warm, scarred skin against his back was amazing. He felt Remus brush a thumb across one of his nipples, as another hand caressed his belly...fingers working towards the button of his denims.

Sirius pulled away and stood up, removing his own shirt and trousers, leaving him clad in nothing but his boxers. He knelt back down and kissed James's neck, finishing the job Remus had started with his fly.

"Let's go to my bed," suggested Remus. Sirius grabbed James's hand and walked him over, helping him remove the rest of his clothing before he pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed. When Remus joined them again James was startled to realize that they were all naked.

Sirius grinned down at him. "Don't be nervous. We won't do anything you don't want to do." Remus sat down next to James and spoke in a low voice into his ear.

"Do you want one of us to suck you?" He began to nibble on James's neck, and at that moment something in James snapped. He grabbed Remus's shoulders and pushed him back onto the pillows, straddling him in one quick motion.

"Do it, _please_."

He gasped as he felt Remus's hot mouth close over his cock. It was so much better than he'd imagined. He hadn't counted on the fingertips trailing up his sides, or Sirius's erection pressing against the small of his back as he held his hip and cupped his balls. Remus let him make short, gentle thrusts into his mouth, sucking gently as his tongue massaged the underside of his cock. So many sensations, it was glorious! He was going to...

"I think I'm gonna-"

He felt himself pulled back from Remus a bit and Sirius's hand was suddenly wrapped around his cock, pumping.

"I want to see you come on him," he rushed out, voice shaking with excitement. Sirius continued to frot against his cleft as he wanked him, and as James came in thick, pearly spurts over Remus's chest and face, he felt wetness spread over his lower back and begin to slide down his cleft.

Suddenly he felt Sirius's tongue frantically licking it off him with quick broad strokes of his tongue. He felt his cheeks spread as Sirius thoroughly lapped it away. He then moved quickly around to Remus's side and began licking James's come off of Remus. He watched them both in amazement and arousal, Sirius's pink tongue working excitedly, Remus's eyes fluttering as he tried to catch his breath. To his surprise, he felt himself hardening again.

Remus was still hard as a rock, his cock dark pink and pulsing up and down as he breathed. James couldn't help himself...before he even thought about what he was doing he bent down and began to lick the length of it. He heard Remus whimper, and when he looked up, Sirius was on his haunches staring wide-eyed. Emboldened, James gripped it and put the tip in his mouth. He remembered seeing Sirius kiss and suckle the head before, so he tried it. Remus sighed loudly, tangling his fingers in James's hair. He saw the motion of Sirius bending over to kiss Remus, and he began to suck in earnest.

Sirius's next words broke him out of his concentration and made all the blood rush quickly back to his groin.

"I want to watch you fuck Remus." Sirius's eyes smoldered, and Remus's fluttered open and locked onto James.

"I'd like you to," he gasped out. "If you want to."

James got to his knees. "Yeah...Merlin!...yes...fuck," he stammered.

Remus made to move to his hand and knees, but Sirius stopped him.

"No. Like we usually do it."

Remus nodded and laid back down, looking up at Sirius.

James became unsure. "I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry. Sirius will talk you through it," Remus quietly assured him. "Come here."

With that, he drew James down into a soft kiss, letting his hand wander up and down his back. Remus tasted nice, too. Rather like the chocolate he'd been eating earlier. James sighed into the kiss, gently feeling his way around Remus's mouth with his tongue.

"Kiss his neck," Sirius breathed. "Bite his nipples."

The look on Sirius's face was positively feral, his voice low and gravely, and James shivered at the thought of taking direct orders like this. He nibbled and sucked on one nipple, then the other, hearing Remus's little moans of pleasure.

"Lick his balls," Sirius continued. "He loves that." James nuzzled and sucked on Remus's sac, pulling gently with his teeth and laving them with broad strokes until the boy beneath him was a quivering mess.

"Lift up his knees and wet your thumb." James did so and began to rub it against Remus's opening. Sirius grabbed his wand off the nightstand and whispered something.

"Give me your hand." He smeared a warm jelly around James's fingers. "Slide one in, slowly. Then another and another." As James began finger-fucking Remus he heard Sirius breathing erratically. He loved that he somehow understood what he was feeling.

"Fucking hell," Sirius moaned in a strangled voice. "Fuck him...now...do it...oh gods."

James stroked himself quickly and positioned himself, sliding in slowly as Remus panted and wrapped his ankles around his back. He began long thrusts, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in. His cock was enveloped in the most velvety tightness, and Remus was making the most delicious noises.

"Harder, James," Remus choked out.

"Hold his legs over his shoulders," Sirius rambled, manically stroking himself. "So hard...fucking love you, Remus...faster...oh god!" Sirius came shaking, falling onto James as he continued to pump and thrust. Then he grabbed Remus's cock and pulled to James's rhythm. James's arse was sore and exhausted, but he was close...so close.

_Just one more._

His hips shook as he emptied himself into Remus's tight arse, and Remus followed quickly. He looked down to see Sirius gazing at Remus with worshipful adoration, stroking his hair back from his face, whispering that he loved him.

James once again felt like an intruder. He stood up awkwardly, and tried to act casual as he looked for his glasses. As he put them on and turned around, he saw Remus and Sirius standing right there behind him.

"Thank you, James," said Remus, smiling.

"Yes, that was bloody incredible!" Sirius piped in. "You don't regret any of this, do you?" he asked with a light look of worry.

James shook his head and grinned. The others looked extremely relieved.

Regret? Hardly. Though he wasn't quite sure when all was said and done who had really seduced whom. That was something he'd puzzle over for a long time to come. And for one brief moment he was terrified that nothing would ever live up to this experience. Ever.

It suddenly occurred to him that he'd never spied on the girls' showers.


End file.
